


sing us a song

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, some spoilers for goro's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: "Through the all-encompassing warmth and the sweetness of the lights, Goro touches upon a memory."Ren reminds Goro of a song from his past.





	sing us a song

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to stevie!! I listened to Piano Man the entire time writing this, haha. The title is from that song also!

The pouring rain steadily taps away on the window as Ren sways around the kitchen to an invisible melody. Then colour fills the air as he begins to hum, a smile gracing his face.

The kitchen smells of beef and potatoes. The bubbling of the broth fades into the background as Goro listens carefully, head tilting to the side as a strange familiarity plucks at his heartstrings. The melody is nostalgic, a hand reaching out toward him from the past. He wonders and wonders what he is trying to remember as his eyes follow Ren, who makes even something as simple as preparing dinner as fluid as a dance.

Through the all-encompassing warmth and the sweetness of the lights, Goro touches upon a memory. The flickering candles, the smell of freshly baked cookies, a tight embrace. He feels a woman’s hands on his shoulders, a voice murmuring _thank you_ and _I’m sorry_. Goro realizes that his eyes are wet.

The music stops. Ren is standing in front of him, eyes full of concern. “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly, and Goro shakes his head with a soft laugh.

“Nothing. Nothing at all…” He blinks a few times and looks at Ren with clear eyes. “Could you keep singing? If you don’t mind.” _Please._

Ren considers him for a moment then nods, reaching up to gently cradle Goro’s cheek with one hand before turning his attention back to the food. He continues humming the melody of the song that Goro had lost years ago. He’d never been able to find it after his mother had passed, having forgotten the words even though they’d flitted around the house night after night, his mother’s voice ringing through the rooms.

It’s fitting that Ren would be the person to help him find it again. Ren seems to have a peculiar ability for finding truth behind walls, hidden memories in the fog.

Words begin to accompany the tune, and Goro lets them wash over him. He returns to the present, to Ren reaching out with a hand then pulling him into a hug, holding him as if they are taking part in a dance. After swaying together for a minute, Ren smiles at him and stops singing to quickly give him a peck on the lips. Goro can’t really complain, especially considering how he pulls Ren back toward him to kiss him properly. It’s a little sloppy. It’s perfect. Goro can feel Ren’s smile against his own, can feel Ren squeezing his hand with an affectionate nuzzle at Goro’s neck.

They step apart, still holding hands; their dinner is almost done anyway. The music continues with the beat of the rain. His heart aches, somehow in a good way. Soon, after the moment has passed, he will tell Ren about what exactly this means to him, how tonight he had regained a piece of his mother’s warmth.

But for now, he allows himself to drift away on the song, on Ren’s soft voice, on the memory of his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
